A Different View
by JLT
Summary: this begins after the proposal, R&S thoughts, follows a few scenes and then will take it's own new turn- Still in progress


A Different View, by JLT

I do not own Gone With the Wind, or any of the characters. Enjoy! This is my retake on a few scenes, which will inevitable turn to scenes that I myself have created, since I don't intend to follow every bit and piece of GWTW. 

Scarlett didn't get much sleep that night; not that she'd been getting a lot anyway, considering recent events. But is wasn't visions of Frank haunting her that kept her awake on this evening, it was the haunting remembrance of the day's events…

Rhett had actually proposed to her. Rhett Butler the self-proclaimed bachelor had asked her to be his wife. Scarlett rolled to her side and stifled a giggle. He must want her awfully bad if he was willing to marry her, she thought. This was not a pleasant thought, however, in fact in was downright insulting. But it gave her a certain thrill knowing that she aroused such passion in an otherwise emotionally distant man. And perhaps this side of their relationship would not be as unpleasant as it had been formally with her other two husbands; especially if his kisses were any indication.

She blushed at her thoughts as she ran her fingertips gently over her lips remembering his earlier ardor when he'd proposed to her. A lady wasn't supposed to think, to feel the things she'd felt when Rhett had placed his warm lips on hers. And yet she had felt so dizzy, so faint and more fully alive than she could ever recall feeling…why was this so wrong?

But it must be; she'd never seen her mother behave in such a manner before- and therefore it had to be wrong. Sighing heavily, Scarlett returned to her back and stared up at the ceiling. And more to the point, she thought as she bit her lip, Scarlett knew her mother wouldn't have approved of a hasty marriage, and to Rhett Butler, no less. But she wouldn't think about that now- she'd go mad if she did. It was only at night that she was tormented and grief-racked over her behavior- during the day it was different. Then, in the light, of day Scarlett wore her mask of animosity and indifference to the world. No one could see her vulnerability that way.

So she tossed and turned until she gave up, allowing her chaotic mind to take over once more. But this time she directed her thoughts to a far more positive channel. Ah, the things she'd do when she got all of his money…and it was only a matter of time. For the first time, she fell asleep with Rhett on her mind- and all was quiet, no hunger, and no wailing child- but instead a lingering measure of the peace she'd received upon uttering the word "yes."

***

Scarlett, of course told no one of her engagement to Rhett- she figured they'd deal with that when he returned. Somehow, the prospect of dealing with the old guard didn't seem that difficult of a task with him by her side. 

The next few months went by unendurably slow, and unknowingly, Scarlett began to count down the days until Rhett would return. She spent most of her time plucking away at meaningless, menial tasks, sewing, sipping tea with the usual old bunch of peahens- and secretly delighting in the thought that she would soon be able to look down on them, the poverty-stricken old fools that had nothing better to do than raise money for dead men's memorials. As if the corpse really cared. No, she'd never comprehend these people, and even her small amount of respect for them was running thin. Oh, she respected their gumption and animosity towards the damn Yankees; but the Yankees weren't starving either. And soon, all these old biddies would jump through her hoops for their cutting words against her and said Yankees. Especially that fat old cat Merriwether!

"Scarlett! Scarlett!"

Scarlett narrowed her eyes and scowled in the direction of the speaker as she was brought out of her daydream.

"I said, 'Do you want one lump or two?'" India replied with venom.

"And you'll be the first one I'll get back at, you ugly scarecrow," Scarlett thought to herself as she answered in a honeyed tone, "I'll have just one, India. Thank you so very much." She smiled charmingly in delight as she watched India begin to sputter helplessly at her in anger. God, how she hated her.

***

"No, let me have that one, yes, the big emerald one." Rhett held the ring in his hand examining it in the light. Yes, it would do perfectly for her: expensive, gaudy and green enough to match those mesmerizing eyes. 

Rhett was in London, making his final stops when the ring had caught his eye in a store window. He'd put off getting a ring till this very minute, thinking, he supposed, that in not buying it he'd be able to put it off inevitably. Originally, Rhett had planned on just picking up a simple ring in Atlanta for her, but wanting to diminish any ideas she might have in the back of her mind about him, he decided to go forth with his purchase of the large stone. This vulgar ornament would lay aside any thoughts she might have of his wanting anything more from her other than her body. 

He had worried a great deal after he'd left that day if she might have read into his obvious frustration and bad humor, and possibly had some sort of inkling as to its cause. Probably not, but he bought it anyway. Scarlett wasn't very intuitive, but it made him feel safer. After leaving the store, Rhett went back to his hotel room to check on his luggage and for a quick drink before catching the ship back to America.

A few nights later, Rhett lay in his bunk thinking about Scarlett. This was nothing new of course- he could hardly remember a time when she didn't fuel all of his thoughts and feelings. But with each day and night that the ship drew closer to both America, and in consequence, Scarlett, he felt an incredible urge to catch another boat upon landing and sail away, never to return. He knew he was condemning himself to a living hell, being able to live with her, day and night, knowing all the while that she loved another man. It was only his passionate, somewhat obsessive desire to make her fall for him as well that kept him going. That and the fact that he could not bear the thought of her being married to anyone else- she belonged to him, and to him alone, whether she realized it or not. And she would forever, he would see to that. He'd make her forgot the wooden headed bastard that she so adored. He got up and poured himself another drink, and as the hot liquid coursed its way down his body, his reassurance of himself was once more soothed.

***

Scarlett sniffed the night air as she and Rhett sat on Pittys front porch. It was the first time in eons since they'd had a chance to be alone together- Ever since the announcement of their engagement had gotten abroad, the two were forced to endure cold hospitality at the hands of the Atlanta natives, thus giving them little time to discuss their honeymoon, or anything of importance really.

"It's going to rain tonight," Scarlett said softly as the porch swing gently swayed in the cool breeze.

"Shall I come fetch my bride to be at the doorstep then, and carry her to the chapel so that her new dress doesn't get soiled?" Rhett jested.

Scarlett turned to him with puckered brows, "You can't do that Rhett! It's not right! Everyone knows the groom's not supposed to see his bride until the wedding itself!"

"Forgive me then, my pet. I was simply trying to give an illustration of my devotion to you."

She rolled her eyes and sighed with disgust at his remark, causing muted laughter to rumble in Rhett's chest. He put an arm around her shoulder and drew her closer to him, against her initial revolt. She placed a hand against his chest trying to push him away, looking up into his dark face that was full of laughter, and something else she couldn't define.

"Come, Scarlett, don't I deserve some sort of reward for playing the gentleman these past few weeks and for not killing your dear Aunt Pitty?"

"Stop it, Rhett! Someone might see you-"

"You mean 'us', and so what if they do? Everyone already knows that we're engaged, so why not put on a show for them, and make them believe that we're desperately in love with one another?" Rhett said enticingly as he lowered his face to hers.

"Why the devil should we do that? And they won't believe we're in love! That's stupid!" She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he was too strong. "All it will do is confirm what they've always said about us…"

Rhett smothered her words at their source, much to Scarlett's dismay, but as he intensified the kiss, she soon placated to his wishes, and even found herself returning his kisses with equal ardor. It was only when she felt his hands moving over her body that she finally broke away in frustration, jumping off the porch swing. "You mustn't! It isn't right! You…you aren't a gentleman!" she shouted, but the yell only came out in a whisper as she tried to regain her broken breath.

Rhett just sat on the swing laughing at her outraged expression, enjoying the sight of Scarlett O'Hara being flustered by his kisses. She was never more attractive to him, then when she was like this- angry, passionate and so utterly innocent. He smirked at this last thought. Innocent indeed: no, she was just suffering under the moral restraints that were placed on every southern belle. And they were so stupid too; these women who taught their daughters that it was a "duty" and then protested the opening of a brothel in town at their church meetings. What the hell did they expect? He just hoped he could get her past her own reservations and bring out the true passion that lurked so enticingly in her bright green eyes.

***

Rhett's face was suspended just inches away from hers, and he was looking at her with such intensity that she wished she could turn away, or that he would just shut his own eyes. But she refused to close hers; despite her discomfort at the way he was looking at her, she was trying desperately to read what if any thoughts lay behind those two burning orbs.

He knew she was uncomfortable, but he rather enjoyed it, for now he could see all of the troubled thoughts that were surfacing in her eyes, her shyness and even resigned state to what was about to happen between them for the first time. He sighed, and then reaching over, turned the lamp even lower on the bedside table in his hotel room before removing what was left of both of their clothing. He then moved back to the bed and lay beside her taking her into his arms and searching her mouth expertly until he felt her respond by wrapping her arms around his neck slowly, touching the nape of his neck and then the feel of her fingers running through his hair…

The next few days were spent going shopping and dining…things Scarlett thoroughly enjoyed. She laughed lightly at the smirk that played with Rhetts lips as he watched her being fitted for new dresses, nightgowns and ball gowns. By now she knew that look very well, and was completely enjoying torturing him. In their room she wasn't safe from that look, though she found that it wasn't as unpleasant of an ordeal that she'd formally thought of it; her only fear now was that she would become pregnant, and thus all of her fun would once more come to a crashing halt. But she knew full well that Rhett wasn't the sort who would beg for her favors, or wait until she felt like bestowing them, the way Charles and Frank had been. Yet, it didn't bother her overmuch; Rhett always had a way of changing her mood one way or the other, and it made life for them very exciting. 


End file.
